On a material for molding like decorated molding, a surface hardening layer is formed to prevent a scratch during molding or a scratch during the use of a product after molding. However, since the surface hardening layer has insufficient elongation which conforms to molding, a crack is generated during molding. In an extreme case, the film is broken and the surface hardening layer is peeled off. For such reasons, a means like forming a surface hardening layer after molding or performing full hardening by heating or irradiating with active rays after molding under a semi-hardened state is employed.
Since the product after molding is processed to have a three-dimensional shape, it is extremely difficult to form a surface hardening layer by a post-processing. Further, when molding is carried out in a semi-hardened state, contamination of a mold may be caused depending on molding conditions. Thus, as an anti-abrasion material having conformability to molding, a “self-healing material”, which can prevent a scratch according to hardness increase and also restore a minor scratch resistance, is recently getting an attention. The self-healing material can restore own deformation, that is within a range of elastic recovery by itself, and two major types including a thermocuring type and an active energy ray curing type using UV ray or electronic ray are known.
The self-healing material of an active energy ray curing type that is disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 has high surface hardness. However, as having small elongation, it is not suitable for use in molding involved with high molding magnification ratio.
The self-healing material of a thermocuring type that is disclosed in Patent Literatures 3 and 4 have a poor self-healing property at low temperature, and depending on environmental temperature, it may have residual scratches. Further, when molding magnification ratio is high, the layer consisting of a self-healing material (that is, self-healing layer) becomes thin so that the self-healing property is lowered. As such, a self-healing material maintaining a high self-healing property even when the film thickness is thin is waited for.